


we keep this love in a photograph

by kadtherine



Category: La Reina del Sur (TV), Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jeresa, and writing some fluff, ignoring all the angst for a moment, takes place in s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadtherine/pseuds/kadtherine
Summary: Teresa acquires a polaroid camera during one of their trips downtown.





	we keep this love in a photograph

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, this a chessy ass title, taken from a chessy ass song, but it's great. promise. thank you for the lovely Dee, aka @EmDee8907, for rereading this and fixing my mistakes when I felt like stabbing both of my eyes.

Teresa acquires a polaroid camera during one of their trips downtown.

She's with James and Pote, wandering aimlessly through the streets after a meeting when they come upon some kind of vintage store. She slows her pace, gazing through the shopwindow, and smiles politely at the vendor when the latter stepped out. Teresa follows her when invited to come in and, despite James' skepticism and Pote's distrustful scowl, accepts the warm scones and tea she offered to brew. Teresa passes through a curtain of beads, throwing an amused look behind her shoulder when hearing Pote swear. James doesn't bother taking off his sunglasses as he follows her in, scanning the small store for possible exits and security cameras. His hands are crossed behind his back, as if readying himself to draw the weapon tucked in the waist in his pants and hidden by his sweater.

Teresa sees incense sticks on the counter near a lit candle and grabs one, passing it over the flame before making her way further into the store. She can hear the kettle whistling and humming from the backroom. Smoke follows her as she shakes the incense stick, grinning at the familiar, comforting smell. She lets her fingers run across old books' spines, careful when she picks up trinkets and old porcelain dolls. Blowing on her stick, she looks at the mirrors surrounding her and catches sight of James' reflection, the latter picking off books off their shelves and skimming through them before he puts them back. Teresa smiles and looks away before he could catch her staring. She woud've to go back and see what books he had checked before leaving.

 

Letting out a sigh, she crouches down when catching sight of a small music box, tucking her hair behind her ears. She blows dust off of it and turns the key behind it. She gets back to her feet, tilting her head to the side as she watches a small ballerina pop out of the box, moving in a eight-figure to Vivaldi's _Summer._

 

 

 

“Here you go, darling,” Teresa looks up to see the shopkeeper – Juliet – thrusting a hot cup of tea toward her. “I left a wrapped plate of scones on the counter. You can take it when leaving.”

 

 

“Thank you,” she carefully shifts the box to her side, accepting the drink with a grin. She brings it to her nose and hums at the scent of roses mixed with raspberry, “This smells delicious.”

 

 

“You're very welcome,” Juliet clasps around her hands in front of him, her head tilted when she catches sight of the box, “That's a lovely piece, you have a good eye.”

 

 

“It is,” she agrees. “Is it for purchase? I didn't see a price tag attached to it.”

 

 

“Everything in this place is. Here,” she takes it out of her grasp. “Would it be for yourself or a gift?”

 

 

Teresa takes a sip, humming in thought. “A gift.” _Kelly Anne would like it_ , she thinks to herself, _s_ _ he deserves it. _

 

“Alright then,” Juliet nods, “I'll box and wrap this up for you. You can take another look around, see if something catches your eye.

 

 

“Thank you,” Teresa repeats, nodding and trying to remember when a random stranger had shown her random acts of kindness.

 

 

 

 

Sighing, Teresa wraps both of her hands around her mug and blows on the drink before taking a large gulp, careful as she picks up objects and books. She stops in front of a section of old newspapers, mindlessly skimming through the headlines when her gaze falls on the higher shelves, where cameras were lined up. One in particular catches her eye. It's not particularly ostentatious or flashy, it's an old fashion black with white writing on it. Maybe that's why she zeroes on it. Teresa looks for a bare surface to put down her mug and slides her shoulder bag over her head before she moves toward the shelves. She raises on her toes, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as her fingers brush against the camera. Hooking her fingers around the cord, Teresa slowly tugs on it and catches it with both hands, following back onto her heels. Dusting off the top of it, Teresa brings it to her eye, watching the store through the tinted, old lense. She directs it from Pote, the latter reading through a cookbook with narrowed eyes, to James, who's chewing on the string of his hoodie while throwing a bouncy ball from side to side.

 

This time, he catches her looking. The string drops from his mouth and the ball stops moving as he stares back at her through the lens, an eyebrow up. Teresa lowers the camera and shoots him a small smile. Clearing her throat, she looks toward the checkout counter, where Juliet is already staring at her, a smile playing at the corner of her lips.

 

 

 

 

“Find your happiness?”

 

 

“Yeah,” she looks down at the device in her hands. “I guess so. How much is it?”

 

 

Juliet throws her head from side to side, her lips pursed. “A couple of hundred for the camera itself. Twenty bucks for the glossy photo paper. Would it be a gift too?”

 

 

 

Teresa narrows her eyes at her, as if not believing her. Judging by its well kept quality and its anciennety, she would have thought that it'd cost more. Juliet replies with her bright smile, her hands crossed under her chin. Teresa lets out a small chuckle, “Um, no. I guess I'll keep this one to myself.”

 

 

 

“Very good, then. Would you like me to pour your tea in a to-go cup?”

 

 

“If you don't mind,” Teresa says, picking up her mug before going to drop the camera at checkout.

 

 

 

 

Juliet waves her off, grabbing a styrofoam mug from under the counter. Looking around the store one last time, Teresa frowns when noticing the absence of James and Pote. As if noticing her confusion, Juliet nods toward the front entrance and Teresa allows a sigh of relief to leave her lips when she catches sight of both men, Pote on the phone while James works on lighting a cigarette. She uses their distraction to her advantage and goes back to quickly retrieve the cookbook Pote was consulting earlier and the books James had skimmed through. Teresa slips two bills of twenty in the tip jar and plays deaf, plastering a smile on her face when Juliet tried to protest. Her grin widens at her defeated sigh, accepting the bags handed to her over the counter.

 

 

 

“You alright there?” Juliet asks, watching as Teresa tries to balance the plate of scones on wrapped boxes.

 

 

“Don't worry,” she smiles at him, nodding toward the entrance, “I got two guys I need to put to work.”

 

 

Juliet chuckles, winking. “Atta girl.”

 

 

 

Teresa walks out with a small nod, smiling when James and Pote turned to her. James flicks off his cigarette, wiping his hands on his pants before he grabs some of the load off her her arms and makes their way toward the car. She keeps the gift bag with her as she climbs into the back and waits for them to take their places in the front seats before digging for both of their gifts and leaning between the two seats.

 

 

“Here,” she drops the kitchen book on Pote's lap before turning to James, “got you two a little something.”

 

James frowns, wearily taken the stack of books from her hands. His frown deepens when he recognizes the hardcover he had been flicking through earlier. “What's the occasion?”

 

“There isn't one,” Teresa shrugs, “just felt like it.”

 

Pote chuckles, kissing the back of her hand. _“Gracias, Teresita._ ”

 

 

She squeezes his hand back and grins back at him. Teresa turns to James, biting the inside of his cheek as she watches the latter, still frowning at the books in his hands. She rests his elbow on the back of his chair and gives a soft clear of throat, rubbing the back of her neck. James' head snaps up and Teresa raises his eyebrows at him. He clears his throat and shoots her a small smile, nodding.

 

 

“Yeah. Thanks.”

 

 

He then delicately wraps the books, slips on his sunglasses and turns the ignition switch, rubbing his mouth as if trying to stop a smile from spreading.

* * *

 

 

James doesn't understand her obsession with the device and barely pays her any attention when she points the camera toward him, his shades protecting his eyes from the flash. Pote doesn't seem to mind and Kelly Ann is more excited than her about her new occupation, posing at every given occasion. Though she knows her better than get comfortable around Phoenix, Teresa unpacks her suitcases, hanging her clothes into her closet, and stacks books on shelves. Soon enough, her photographies find their way onto the walls. Teresa finds herself smiling as the room gains more personality, as she feels more at home.

 

 

Photography also provides the perfect distraction. It gives Teresa a way to escape the hard reality she now lives in, preventing her from getting it too deep. James had often alluded to her leaving the cartel business, not so subtle talking about her developing talents. He'd shrugin mock nonchalance when she'd fixed him with a look, taking a swing of his beer before changing the subject as if he hadn't brought the subject to begin with. She'd smile and shake her head, stifling a laugh when seeing Pote roll his eyes. Teresa never protested, nor answered whenever the conversation would stir in that direction. They both know that she wouldn't leave or stop anytime soon and that they shouldn't bother thinking about what ifs and imaginary scenarios. It's a nice dream, though.

A knock startles out of her thoughts. Teresa turns around to see James leaning against the doorframe, a hand stuffed in his pockets. Tucking her hair behind her ears, Teresa can't help but smile as she stares back to him. There's a certain casualness about him lately. She isn't sure if it's the fact that he wears more hoodies and sweaters than leather jackets and black shirts, which makes him look more approachable. James also seems less guarded and Teresa guesses that she isn't the only one getting comfortable in their new lifestyle. His half smiles and smirks have turned into full blown grins and Teresa finds herself unable to look away each time a smile finds its way across his face. And his laugh. Teresa has to swallow a sigh at the mere thought. James' laugh is still a rare occurrence and yet, she had heard more in the few days staying in Phoenix than she had when they were both working for Camila in Texas.

 

 

 

James clears his throat, an eyebrow cocked. “Am I disturbing you?”

 

 

“Um,” Teresa shakes her head, running her fingers through her hair, “No, sorry. I was lost in thoughts. Hey.”

 

 

“Hey,” James retorts, an amused smile appearing on his face. Pushing himself off the wall, he crosses his arms and steps further into the room, “Looks like you're settled in.”

 

 

“Yeah, I was getting tired of tripping on suitcases,” she shrugs, bringing her knees to her chest as she watches James wander through her room, examining her wall of photos. “What's up?”

 

 

He hums, tearing his eyes away from a picture of Tony. “Oh, Pote and Kelly Anne will be staying late at the winery. I figured we could split a pizza between the two of us.”

 

 

Teresa perks up at that before deflating, a grimace on her face. “Did you get pepperoni on it?”

 

 

“You have no right to judge,” James rolls his eyes, “You're the one who eats pizza with broccoli on it,” she scrunches up her nose, her heart missing a beat when he chuckles, “Don't worry, we each have our sides.”

 

 

 

 

Teresa let out a dramatic sigh of relief, grinning when he shakes her head at her, his lip pursed as if hiding a smile. He focuses back onto her wall of pictures, a frown on his face. Her smile slowly twists into a grimace and she cracks her fingers against her chest, watching as he examines each of the pictures pinned against the wall. Teresa swallows a groan. He isn't even watching and yet, she feels as if she was under his scrutiny. In some, she is. Each picture taken has a special significance to her. A snap of Kelly Anne talking with Pote in the kitchen, the latter stirring the pot with a smile on his face. Lil T staring straight into the camera and flipping her off with both hands, a smile dangling from her lips. A photo of Tony, a wide grin on his face after winning a soccer game. And then, a photo of James talking with King George and Bilal. Another one of James, standing at the balcony while lighting a cigarette. James sharing a bottle of wine with Pote and Kelly Anne. James staring into the camera, the corner of his mouth twitched up in a half-smile.

 

 

 

 

“Huh,” Teresa looks up at the noise of James knocking a knuckle against the wall and she freezes, “You don't have any picture of you up there.”

 

 

She blinks at him, shaking her head. “Oh. Yeah.”

 

 

“What,” James smirks, “The photographer doesn't like to be photographed or somethin'?”

 

 

Teresa fixes him with a blank stare. “Or something.”

 

 

“Well,” James clears his throat and turns around, reaching for the polaroid camera on her night table, “you need to fix that.”

 

 

 

 

Teresa barely has the time to protest before James walks closer to her, popping off the lens cover and expertly bringing the camera to his eye. He gives her no warning before he presses the shutter, the flash momentarily blinding her. Ignoring the glare Teresa sends his way, James catches the square getting out of the device, shaking it. He glances down at the forming image and grimaces, shaking his head to himself, much to Teresa's annoyance – and slight amusement. James delicately puts the photo between his teeth and it takes all of her willpower to not focus on his lips.

 

 

 

 

James brings the camera to his eye. “Alright, say cheese.” Teresa scoffs and flips him off, her head tilted to the side and a closed lipped smile plastered on her face. “Charming,” he deadpans.

 

 

Teresa rubs her eyes, blinking black dots out of her vision. “Come on, James. Is it really necessary?”

 

 

“Well yeah,” James flicks the developing picture toward her, “Okay, last one. Promise,” he clears his throat and throws her a look over the device, “Hey, Teresa: what kind of bagel can fly?” she shrugs and he flashes a smile at her, “A _plain_ bagel.”

 

 

She widens her eyes at that, covering her mouth with her hand to contain her laughter. James waggles his eyebrows at her and a loud snicker spills out of her mouth as she falls to her side, holding her stomach. Teresa barely notices the flash, tears filling her eyes. Catching her breath, she slowly sits back and wipes her cheeks with the sleeves of her sweater, dabbing her eyes.

 

 

 

 

“Oh god,” she sniffs, a chuckle slipping out. “This was horrible.”

 

 

“Yeah, but the picture turned out great,” James retorts, shaking the developing photo, “In fact, I think I might keep it. It's only fair, right?”

 

 

 

She gapes at him, the tip of her ears reddening when noticing his knowing smirk. Chuckling, he puts the camera back onto the table and slides the photo in his back pocket. He holds out a hand, pulling Teresa to her feet with a dramatic grunt of effort. She slaps his arms, unable to contain a grin when James starts walking backward, slowly dragging her out of the room.

 

 

 

“Come on. Pizza's getting cold.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this, it means a lot. y'know what would be better ? if you left a comment telling me what you thought about it. y'know what be EVEN better ??? if you follow me on tumblr, @lesbianxshuri.
> 
> until next time lovelies,  
> kadi :)


End file.
